Her Path
by icestorm98
Summary: Terra has been gone for three months since Slade attacked. The Titans have stayed away due to her wishes but sometimes promises must be broken. sequel to Her Choice.


Disclaimer- This is for the whole story, I don't own any marvel characters.

Chapter One: One true home

There had been no thought as to where she would go.

She never rested for more then was necessary or ate more then came into her hands by fortune.

How could she possibly do anything but run and hide?

Aided by the Earth its self she ran away form yet another home she had utterly destroyed.

Her mind never dwelled on that fact. In fact her mind didn't seem to be doing anything other then keeping her alive.

For three months she ran and for three months she was numb to everything and everyone.

At the end of those long tiring months she stopped.

She stopped and for the first time in a very long time she felt a longing for more then just the earth.

For the first time in a long time she felt the urge to sleep in someone's arms. Someone's arms that weren't attached to a heart she had stabbed.

For the first time in a long time Terra Markov did something she had done since birth.

She cried.

"Dude you are soooo not beating me this time." Beastboy challenged he arch foe and best friend in the main room.

"Wanna bet little man, I beat you at Mega Monkeys 4, I beat you at Star Racer, I shot your butt off in Halo, and now you think you can take me in a game of Alice Has a Tea Party?" Cyborg taunted back smiling. He stood in front of the couch bent in the determined changeling's face.

"Alice Has a Tea Party? Beastboy isn't that rated for five and under?" Robin asked looking up shocked at the rather disturbing news. The computer in front of him flashed pictures of schematics and statistics.

"In the lack of our friend Raven's presence I am obliged to say, is that not Beastboy's approximate brain development stage?" Starfire questioned, holding up a finger. Thankfully this statement pulled her attention away from the strange concoction on the kitchen counter.

"Close enough." Raven supported the alien girl after walking in with a new book.

"How do you know Raven, you don't even know what we were talking about!" Beastboy yelled at the young sorceress.

"Anything that has to do with your brain must have something to do with the television. I warned you playing Alice Has a Tea Party would damage you even further." She retorted with a bored expression as she opened her book and sat on the far couch.

"Raven, you knew he rented that game?" Robin asked, dubious of Raven's knowledge of anything that related to videogames.

"Of course, he 'burrowed' some of my money to 'buy' that stupid game." She replied putting special emphasis on the words burrowed and buy without butting down her book.

"Dude you promised not to tell!" Beastboy shouted eager to defend himself.

A few weeks ago…

"Beastboy you underdeveloped pea-brained idiot, not only did you go into my room you stole my money!" A wave of black telekinesis flooded the dead end hallway Raven had trapped Beastboy in.

"I'm sorry Raven but I need the money to buy this game, I need it to beat Cyborg!" The green boy begged on his knees with the money clenched in his hands.

"And in what game could you possibly beat Cyborg? He beats you at everything." Raven pointed out as she clamed slightly but still held a glare that Batman would admire. Beastboy on the other hand, with the attention span of a small rodent, (at least in Raven's mind) stood up with a 'charming' smile and magazine.

Grabbing the article before the changeling could advertise it she read it carefully. In the next instant the Magazine disintegrated in her hand and a small smirk played across a normally stoic face.

"Alice Has a Tea Party?" Raven asked in amusement.

"Weeeeelll, yeah, you know how Cyborg's always beating me at really cool games like halo and wrestling?'

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking maybe if we played a really girly game then he couldn't beat me."

"…."

"WELL Raven, what do you think?"

"Your logic is like your brain, full of holes."

"Can I use the money or not, pleeeeeeeaasse?"

"You have to give it back whenever I ask for it."

"Deal, just don't tell Cyborg. I know you two hang out a lot but don't tell him."

"Whatever."

Present day…

"What does it matter you already told them?" Raven remarked and returned to her book.

"Oh yeah…" the changeling replied.

"Beastboy I was previously convinced you wanted a moped badly enough to confiscate it." Starfire noted while coming up behind Robin at the computer chair.

"Well yeah but this was a lot less expensive and I wanted an excuse to go in Raven's room." He added.

"I don't care what game you picked or what you had to go through to get it I'm still gonna kick you butt." Cyborg challenged to bring his friend's attention back to the important subject.

Both competitors sat at the couch with controllers in hand while the game booted up. As the screen lit up with pink teapots and china ware the watching team just rolled their eyes or grinned at the nonsense taking place in front of them.

On the outskirts of the city a tall man stood with blond hair and blue eyes.

"I will find you Tara." the man murmured to himself.

He looked steely at the placid scene before him before hanging his head and moving away, on a piece of rock.

A/N: I know a few people have been waiting a while for this so I hope to keep up. I promise to update at least once a week. So please read, review, and enjoy.


End file.
